


Casa di bambola

by badwolfdw5



Series: Racconti Fantastici [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Introspection, Lots of Angst, M/M, Mentioned Akaashi Keiji, Mentioned Kawanishi Taichi, Mentioned Oikawa Tooru, Mentioned Sugawara Koushi, Mystery, Shiratorizawa, may contain disturbing themes so please read carefully, shiratorizawa-centered
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 04:11:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9106117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badwolfdw5/pseuds/badwolfdw5
Summary: Kenjiro aveva sempre avute poche certezze - forse qualcuna in più da quando si era sposato con il suo fidanzato del liceo, Ushijima Wakatoshi, il primo e unico amore della sua vita - ma gli piaceva pensare che, sebbene poche, quelle certezze fossero radicate nel profondo, ferme e incrollabili.Aveva quasi trent’anni. Era uno scrittore. Lui e suo marito erano sposati ormai da sei anni.Suo marito lo amava. I suoi amici gli volevano bene.Ushijima Kenjiro aveva visto buona parte di quelle certezze sgretolarsi davanti ai suoi occhi in un giorno come tanti, a colazione, davanti a una tazza di caffè e un giornale ancora chiuso; suo marito non lo amava più.(...)Sembrava quasi un termine, un ultimo passo avanti che non può non essere fatto: e forse quel nome, quel foglio che stava stringendo tra le mani… forse era quello il loro destino, il significato della loro vita insieme.Qualcosa di incomprensibile.____________________________________________[Coppia principale: Ushijima Wakatoshi/Shirabu Kenjiro][UshiShira][Parte della serie: Racconti Fantastici]





	

Kenjiro aveva sempre avute poche certezze - forse qualcuna in più da quando si era sposato con il suo fidanzato del liceo, Ushijima Wakatoshi, il primo e unico amore della sua vita - ma gli piaceva pensare che, sebbene poche, quelle certezze fossero radicate nel profondo, ferme e incrollabili.  
Aveva quasi trent’anni. Era uno scrittore. Lui e suo marito erano sposati ormai da sei anni.  
Suo marito lo amava. I suoi amici gli volevano bene.  
  
Ushijima Kenjiro aveva visto buona parte di quelle certezze sgretolarsi davanti ai suoi occhi in un giorno come tanti, a colazione, davanti a una tazza di caffè e un giornale ancora chiuso; suo marito non lo amava più.  
  
Ed era così ovvio, davvero così ovvio!  
Aveva colto i segnali da settimane, ma solo in quel preciso giorno era riuscito a unire quei punti sparsi e separati, e finalmente vedeva il filo che li univa tutti, e che conduceva a un’unica, terribile verità: Wakatoshi non lo amava.  
Certo, doveva averlo amato, una volta - e a Kenjiro piaceva pensare che l’avesse amato sul serio, senza una singola ombra di dubbio, senza ‘se’ e senza ‘ma’, com’era solito far tutto Wakatoshi - ma era ormai evidente che quei tempi fossero finiti.  
  
E davvero gli dispiaceva che tutto dovesse finire così, una domenica mattina davanti a una tazza di caffè, ma quali alternative aveva al riconoscere quella semplice, orribile evidenza?  
  
Avrebbe dovuto capirlo prima, la colpa era sua; avrebbe dovuto capirlo da tutte quelle serate passate in ufficio, da quelle chiamate troppo lunghe, e dagli sguardi prima preoccupati, poi colpevoli di Wakatoshi.  
L’aveva intuito da come Wakatoshi e Satori l’avessero infine convinto a lavorare da casa, a non uscire se non di giorno, se non accompagnato da suo marito o da uno dei suoi amici, e da tanti, tantissimi altri ‘se’ che Kenjiro era infine giunto a detestare.  
  
O forse il suo sospetto era nato da quel commento sprezzante e altezzoso di Oikawa Tooru, l’uomo più talentuoso e insopportabile che Kenjiro avesse mai avuto la sfortuna di conoscere.  
Ma, doveva ammetterlo, era formidabile nel suo lavoro: pur lavorando nello stesso ambito di suo marito, Oikawa poteva realisticamente e immodestamente considerarsi secondo solo a Ushijima Wakatoshi stesso, e la loro rivalità non s’era mai affievolita; così quando la prima volta in cui l’aveva visto, Oikawa lo aveva chiamato “la bambolina di Ushiwaka”, Kenjiro non ci aveva dato troppo peso. Erano state parole vane, colme di uno sprezzo grezzo, volto a ferire e nulla più.  
  
Oikawa Tooru non lo conosceva.  
  
Ushijima Kenjiro era molto più che un mero soprammobile, d’altronde - e a dispetto di quanto potesse pensare Oikawa Tooru, non aveva soltanto un bel visino.  
Era sempre stato un partner impeccabile per suo marito, citando le parole dello stesso Wakatoshi, e aveva l’intelligenza e la determinazione necessarie a poter dominare anche l’ambito lavorativo che aveva scelto subito dopo le superiori: i suoi studi letterari.  
  
E non a caso aveva già ricevuto numerosi premi ed importanti riconoscimenti per i suoi romanzi, e i suoi studi e i suoi lavori procedevano a un ritmo costante, quasi spietato, incurante del tempo e dello sforzo.  
  
Wakatoshi aveva più volte espresso il suo orgoglio per quei successi, e la gratitudine d’avere al suo fianco un compagno così incredibile e leale - e Kenjiro, ravvolto completamente da quelle lodi, ci aveva creduto davvero.  
  
Non poteva immaginare che quella felicità sarebbe diventata il filo invisibile che ben presto l’avrebbe strangolato.  
  
Aveva creduto per molti, molti anni nell’amore di Wakatoshi, almeno finché la presenza di Oikawa Tooru non aveva corroso le sue certezze, creando mille crepe nella sua vita di porcellana - o era stata colpa sua? Forse il cuore di Kenjiro era diventato freddo e spietato, vuoto e fragile; forse Oikawa aveva ragione a disprezzarlo?  
   
O forse il punto di rottura era stato Sugawara Koushi?  
  
Kenjiro non ne era certo... e come poteva esserlo? Ricordava di essersi irritato molto con suo marito quando aveva chiamato lo psichiatra e l’aveva pregato di fare almeno qualche seduta, ma dopo qualche giorno l’irritazione era già svanita.  
Il dottor Sugawara non era poi così male, e con lui Kenjiro spesso dimenticava di essere nel bel mezzo di una seduta; parlare con lui non era diverso dal parlare con un amico, con i suoi sorrisi gentili e le sue espressioni rassicuranti.  
  
O forse era successo poco dopo che Semi Eita, uno dei più vecchi e cari amici di suo marito, aveva cominciato a odiarlo - e nonostante avesse affermato più volte e con forza il contrario, Kenjiro sapeva che Eita stava mentendo: gli leggeva l’odio negli occhi, nel modo in cui gli angoli della sua bocca si abbassavano impercettibilmente ogni volta che incontrava il suo sguardo, e nei sussurri che si scambiavano lui e Satori quando credevano che Kenjiro non potesse sentirli o vederli.  
Negarlo gli sembrava ridicolo.  
Eppure ancora faticava a spiegarselo: lui e Semi avevano mantenuto un rapporto di amicizia stretto, seppur piuttosto singolare, per moltissimi anni - cos’era cambiato?  
  
Forse aveva a che fare con il fatto che Ushijima si fosse innamorato di qualcun altro.  
  
Kenjiro strinse la tazza e chiuse gli occhi, rassicurato dal calore della ceramica sotto le sue dita, mentre rifletteva sulle ultime settimane.  
Wakatoshi era tornato a casa tardi per tre giorni consecutivi, trovando tutte e tre le sere il marito già coricato nel letto.  
  
Kenjiro ricordava di essersi svegliato per un momento soltanto, disturbato dal peso che aveva mosso l’altro lato del materasso, ma il sonno l’aveva colto di nuovo un secondo più tardi; per tre notti, Kenjiro si era riaddormentato accompagnato dalla sensazione di un tocco leggero di labbra che gli sfioravano la fronte.  
Durante i pomeriggi passati insieme, invece, non era riuscito a non cogliere una certa freddezza negli sguardi di suo marito, un qualcosa di diverso, di cauto, che poco si addiceva a Ushijima e che Kenjiro non aveva mai visto rivolto verso di sé fino a quel momento.  
  
Wakatoshi lo accompagnava sempre più spesso dal dottor Sugawara, e l’odio di Semi nei suoi confronti pareva ingigantirsi sempre di più, di giorno in giorno.  
  
Wakatoshi doveva essersi innamorato di Oikawa Tooru; non c’era altra spiegazione.  
E non era così illogico pensare una cosa simile - Oikawa era bellissimo, e pieno di talento e di dedizione. Era innegabile.  
  
Era naturale; era ragionevole pensare che Wakatoshi si sarebbe innamorato di lui, prima o poi, dovendo passare ogni giorno così tante ore insieme per via del lavoro.  
Naturale, sì, naturale - eppure Kenjiro non riusciva a tranquillizzarsi.  
Non era affatto naturale, era strano. Certo, era strano.  
  
Ma d’altronde, Ushijima non lo amava più già da qualche tempo.  
Wakatoshi era praticamente un dio, e lui invece non era niente.  
No, non era poi così strano.  
  
Ed era ridicolo continuare ad ingannarsi, a cercare di sottrarsi al dolore, e ad ignorare questo semplice dato di fatto - così come lo era anche quell’espressione di genuina preoccupazione che gli aveva rivolto Taichi quando gli aveva rivelato la sua angoscia, e quei suoi occhi increduli, stupefatti, come se davvero non potesse nemmeno concepire quella semplice evidenza.  
Eppure doveva essere reale: Wakatoshi non amava Kenjiro.  
Era semplice, davvero.  
  
Faceva male da morire.  
  
  
Per molto tempo non disse nulla; si limitò a fare ciò che faceva già da un po’ - girare per le stanze del loro appartamento senza una meta, sfiorando i ricordi intrappolati nelle foto appese sui muri, rinchiusi in belle cornici, e in ogni mobile che avevano scelto insieme.  
Evitò Semi e le sue telefonate in ogni modo.  
Era irragionevole causare una scenata, no? Lui sapeva stare calmo anche nei momenti più difficili - era uno dei suoi pregi, Wakatoshi glielo aveva sempre detto: era la sua forza.  
  
Si fermò davanti a uno specchio, e cercò i propri occhi nel riflesso.  
Lasciò cadere lungo il fianco il braccio che reggeva un raccoglitore ricolmo di fotografie, ma non si preoccupò di raccogliere l’album da per terra; i suoi occhi rimasero inespressivi, il volto immobile.  
Un viso di bambola.  
La voce di Oikawa Tooru tornò a solleticare i suoi pensieri. Forse non aveva poi ogni torto.  
  
  
All’improvviso il suo volto s’illuminò di rabbia, come colpito da un calore cocente, insopportabile - Oikawa aveva causato già troppi guai; non sapeva che Wakatoshi era sposato?  
  
Doveva saperlo: Watakoshi non usciva mai di casa senza fede - la stessa che Kenjiro gli aveva messo al dito sei anni prima, immerso nella luce di un tramonto europeo.  
Era difficile prevedere la direzione che avrebbe preso quel pensiero, ma non riusciva a fermarlo; lo seguì con angoscia, e lasciò che il dubbio gli annebbiasse la mente.  
Che Wakatoshi togliesse la fede prima di arrivare a lavoro?  
E se suo marito non fosse stato il sedotto, ma il seduttore?  
  
No, no - Wakatoshi l’avrebbe lasciato ben prima di tradirlo, di non amarlo più. Non avrebbe mai fatto una cosa simile a Kenjiro: lo rispettava troppo.  
  
Certo, forse era stato solo l’impeto di un momento soltanto, di una sola sera, forse non contava alcunché per Oikawa Tooru e Ushijima Wakatoshi; eppure quella sola serata aveva ribaltato tutte le certezze di Kenjiro, che ora si ritrovava a galleggiare in un mare sconosciuto e ostile.  
  
  
Wakatoshi l’aveva tradito.  
Ne era certo.  
  
Non riuscì a parlarne con il dottor Sugawara - trovò il cuore di confessarlo soltanto a Taichi, il suo più caro amico. Si fidava di Taichi.  
E aveva fatto bene a rivelarlo a lui soltanto; Taichi non aveva detto nulla, com’era solito fare, ma aveva chinato il capo e gli aveva stretto forte le mani tra le sue, più grandi e calde.  
Kenjiro sapeva che quello era il suo modo per dirgli che gli era accanto, che lui era forte, e che avrebbero affrontato quel dolore insieme.  
Fu l’ultima volta in cui sentì qualcuno così vicino.  
  
  
Ma quella peculiare sensazione di alienazione non giunse immediatamente; fu un processo più lento, pesante di tormenti, e sospetti, e ancora più dolore - e all’improvviso non riusciva più a fidarsi di Wakatoshi.  
La loro casa era diventata fredda, estranea, piena di fili aggrovigliati e inestricabili: diffidenza, sospetto, paura, confusione e preoccupazione s’erano ingarbugliati in una matassa stretta e caotica, fili su fili che legavano le parole, le azioni, le persone, e tutto quanto.  
Kenjiro si sentiva soffocare.  
  
Era presto. Wakatoshi era a lavoro, e lui non aveva impegni fino a quel pomeriggio, quando suo marito l’avrebbe accompagnato dal dottor Sugawara.  
Non sapeva bene che cosa fare, se non vagare come un fantasma nella sua stessa casa: i suoi libri prendevano polvere insieme ai trofei di Wakatoshi, e Kenjiro non entrava nella loro stanza da giorni. Non aveva nemmeno aperto le finestre.  
  
Prima di poter pensare a un piano, a qualcosa da fare, si ritrovò in strada.  
Sorpreso, iniziò a vagare senza riflettere troppo su dove volesse andare - forse non voleva andare da nessuna parte, ma non usciva di casa da tanto tempo; chissà se anche il mondo di fuori era cambiato?  
Non sembrava cambiato: la vita intorno a lui continuava a scorrere con la solita fretta, ignara del caos che agitava il suo cuore.  
  
Lo investì sul viso un’aria calda, profumata di caffè: da quanto tempo non tornava nella sua caffetteria preferita, quella vicina al suo vecchio ufficio?  
Il barista lo accolse con un saluto caloroso di chi rivede un vecchio amico, e subito gli stava preparando la sua bevanda preferita, chiedendogli come stesse, e dove fosse suo marito, e molte altre domande di cortesia a cui lui non era più abituato.  
  
  
Qualcosa di indefinito in quella situazione riuscì a far scattare un ingranaggio in lui, un meccanismo nascosto, e all’improvviso Kenjiro sorrideva, inclinava educatamente la testa, rispondeva con grazia a tutto ciò che gli veniva chiesto, e replicava a sua volta con altre domande di cortesia; era facile, notava.  
Facile come indossare una maschera e recitare una parte.  
  
Non fece in tempo a prendere in mano il caffè, e nemmeno a finire la frase; s’interruppe quando percepì un tocco leggero sul braccio, e un esitante: «Ushijima-san…?»  
Si stava rivolgendo lui - era ancora strano sentirsi chiamare con il cognome di suo marito, ma ci stava facendo l’abitudine.  
Era la voce di Goshiki.  
Quando era arrivato? Era sempre stato dentro la caffetteria? Non l’aveva proprio notato.  
  
Kenjiro si voltò, e fu sorpreso per un momento: quello non era Goshiki Tsutomu.  
No, lo aveva visto solo pochi giorni prima, lo conosceva, e ne era certo - non poteva essere lui.  
Certo, gli assomigliava molto, ma c’era un dettaglio, qualcosa… qualcosa che non riusciva a individuare con precisione, ma che non andava affatto.  
Lo guardava con un’intensità che aveva già visto nelle espressioni di Goshiki, ma era sbagliata, completamente _sbagliata_.  
  
Sentì qualcosa di sottile come un filo sfiorargli il polso quando le loro mani si avvicinarono di nuovo, ma non riuscì a vedere nulla.  
Trattenne con fatica un sussulto.  
  
«Goshiki, buongiorno» sussurrò Kenjiro, cercando di mantenere la stessa maschera che aveva usato poco prima, ma era difficile nascondere la diffidenza dei suoi sguardi, e il modo in cui s’era impercettibilmente ritratto quando l’altro si era avvicinato.  
Il falso Goshiki sembrava preoccupato, ma persino quell’espressione d’ansia gli parve finta, un po’ meccanica, mentre lo incalzava di domande: «Dov’è Wakatoshi? Non dovresti essere fuori, va tutto bene? Ushijima-san…? Kenjiro, stai bene?»  
  
No, non stava bene - Kenjiro era uno scrittore: aveva composto due romanzi e innumerevoli racconti brevi, storie slegate tra loro, legate in giochi coerenti, e aveva scritto tutto per suo marito.  
Ma Wakatoshi non lo amava. L’aveva tradito.  
  
Quella sensazione di vuoto al petto iniziò a solidificarsi in qualcosa di più concreto, ma al contempo artificiale e duro, quasi come plastica.  
Fissò il pavimento per un lungo momento prima di tornare a essere freddo, distante.  
  
«Sì, sto bene. Wakatoshi è in ufficio» disse.  
Aveva paura, ma mantenne un tono il più neutro possibile.  
«Hai camminato fin qui? Non va affatto bene, sarai esausto… ho l’auto qui vicino, ti accompagno a casa»  
Kenjiro ricacciò indietro le sue perplessità; non ricordava d’aver camminato poi così a lungo, ma temeva le reazioni di quello sconosciuto che si nascondeva dietro il volto del suo amico.  
  
Non disse nulla, e questo sembrò preoccupare il falso Goshiki ancora di più.  
«Casa mia non è poi così distante» rispose infine Kenjiro, a denti stretti.  
Non aveva camminato molto.  
«Veramente dista quasi due chilometri» disse l’altro, aggrottando le sopracciglia; gli prese delicatamente il braccio e lo condusse fuori dalla caffetteria, mentre con l’altra mano digitava un numero sulla tastiera del cellulare.  
  
Un filo continuava a sfiorargli il polso, invisibile come una ragnatela; lo cercò ancora con lo sguardo, e poi quasi ossessivamente, ma non vide nulla.  
  
Kenjiro era diviso tra l’irritazione e il timore - provò a divincolarsi, ma senza alcun risultato.  
Goshiki era sempre stato più alto di lui, e più forte e robusto: spesso aveva invidiato la sua presenza fisica, ma ora provava solo paura per quel vantaggio.  
Voleva fargli del male? E che ne era stato di Goshiki? Quell’impostore sembrava in grado di replicarne le espressioni alla perfezione, e persino la voce, ma c’era qualcosa di intrinsecamente _suo_ che non riusciva a imitare - qualcosa che era di Goshiki Tsutomu, e suo soltanto.  
E quello non era Tsutomu.  
  
«L’ho visto per caso… no, non me l’ha detto. Penso sia una di quelle giornate… già, una brutta. Sì, lo porto a casa. Tra quanto puoi arrivare?» continuava a borbottare al telefono il falso Goshiki, mentre gli teneva aperta la portiera del passeggero della sua macchina.  
  
Erano arrivati al parcheggio in fretta, troppo in fretta; Kenjiro non era riuscito a divincolarsi.  
Il cuore gli batteva furiosamente, e sentiva le mani gelide: che fare? L’impostore forse pensava che Kenjiro non l’avesse riconosciuto - non poteva perdere il suo vantaggio, rivelando di aver capito l’inganno. Non poteva scappare.  
Si sedette in silenzio, mentre la sua mente lavorava furiosamente su tutti i possibili scenari: che fare? Che fare?  
  
«No, non è un problema, resto io, non ho orari rigidi, ma credo dovresti chiamare il do-» disse l’altro al cellulare, gli occhi fissi sul parabrezza, ma s’interruppe bruscamente, lanciandogli una rapida occhiata.  
Sembrava allarmato - che avesse capito?  
Ma non gli diede altri segni d’allarme; incastrò il cellulare tra la spalla destra e la guancia, e mise in moto l’auto senza però partire immediatamente.  
«Okay, buona idea. Manderò un messaggio a Tendo-san. A tra poco» concluse infine Goshiki, chiudendo la telefonata e concentrando tutta la sua attenzione su Kenjiro e sulla strada.  
Uscì dal parcheggio; a Kenjiro pareva che si stessero dirigendo proprio nella direzione di casa sua.  
Forse non voleva fargli del male?  
Non poteva saperlo. Non lo conosceva - chissà cosa stava pensando, e che intenzioni aveva.  
  
Kenjiro si chiese chi fosse l’interlocutore al telefono; era Wakatoshi? Perché non si era reso conto che quello non era Goshiki? Che quella voce era simile, ma non era la sua?  
Se n’era accorto lui solo?  
Un filo luccicò per un momento; gli parve che collegasse il polso del finto Goshiki al volante dell’auto.  
Che assurdità.  
  
«Kenjiro-san, perché non hai chiamato?» disse l’altro, la voce seria come la sua espressione, senza distogliere lo sguardo dalla strada, «Sai che mi fa piacere accompagnarti quando devi andare da qualche parte, se Ushijima-san non può. Sei già stato male una volta, non ricordi? Non dovresti sforzarti»  
Non sembrava un rimprovero, ma Kenjiro si sentì ugualmente mancare il respiro.  
«Non dovevo andare da nessuna parte» rispose, troppo nervoso per mentire.  
  
Il falso Goshiki non disse altro, e si limitò ad aggrottare le sopracciglia mentre svoltava a sinistra, verso la zona residenziale della città.  
  
Lo stava portando davvero a casa; Kenjiro si chiese il perché.  
Forse non voleva che sapesse… che vedesse?  
Che vedesse cosa?  
  
Entrarono in una strada di villette e giardini recintati, e parcheggiarono nel vialetto di casa sua; il falso Goshiki non aveva chiesto indicazioni, quindi sapeva dove abitavano lui e Wakatoshi.  
Kenjiro si chiese quante altre cose sapesse.  
Aprì la porta con mani tremanti, e trovò la stessa casa che aveva lasciato due ore prima: vuota e fredda. Un po’ come lui.  
Si tolse le scarpe e il cappotto, e lasciò che Goshiki lo conducesse fino in cucina per farlo sedere.  
Kenjiro non capiva perché insistesse così - era perfettamente in grado di camminare. Le gambe non gli tremavano più.  
  
Assicuratosi che Kenjiro stesse bene, Goshiki si allontanò un momento per rispondere al telefono, lasciandolo di nuovo solo.  
Era una sensazione davvero bizzarra.  
  
Ignorò il bisbigliare di Goshiki nel corridoio, e sentì appena la suoneria del suo cellulare, come se fosse sott’acqua - l’aveva dimenticato sul ripiano della cucina quella mattina.  
Aveva quattro chiamate perse e una manciata di messaggi non letti.  
Un senso di irrequietezza gli si insinuò sotto la pelle: non era mai uscito senza cellulare prima d’ora, né l’aveva mai dimenticato.  
Cercò di non pensare a quanto fosse strano, e si costrinse a rispondere alla chiamata nonostante non ne avesse alcuna voglia.  
  
«Pronto?»    
_«Kenjiro?»_  
La voce di Wakatoshi suonava preoccupata e quasi statica, filtrata dal telefono; era così strano sentire suo marito e non vederlo, parlare alla sua voce senza corpo.  
La sensazione di estraneità che provava Kenjiro non faceva che aumentare.  
  
Da quando era diventato strano anche quello?  
  
«Sì?»    
_«Grazie al cielo hai risposto, Kenjiro, sono sollevato. Ti ho chiamato molte volte, ero davvero preoccupato»_ continuò la voce di suo marito.  
Non sollevò gli occhi dal tavolo della cucina - cosa c’era di preoccupante? Era solo un venerdì come altri. Non erano nemmeno le undici.  
«Perché?» era una domanda insolita, ma non riuscì a fare a meno di chiederlo, anche se forse un po’ temeva la risposta di Wakatoshi.  
_«Perché in genere non esci mai da solo, e da quando sei stato male... io mi preoccupo sempre per te, lo sai»_ rispose l’altro, che non sembrava trovare la domanda insensata o inusuale.  
  
Che assurdità - perché preoccuparsi di una cosa simile? Kenjiro non aveva paura, e non ne aveva avuta mentre girava per le strade senza una meta, avvolto dalla tranquillità frenetica di quel venerdì mattina. Non era nemmeno stanco.  
Forse era Wakatoshi ad avere paura.  
  
«Non che sia andato poi molto lontano» replicò, non senza una nota amara nella voce; probabilmente Wakatoshi lo sapeva già, il finto Goshiki l’aveva di certo avvisato.  
Si chiese perché si fosse disturbato a chiamarlo, allora.  
_«Dove dovevi andare? Ti avrei accompagnato io questo pomeriggio, se avessi saputo, ma non mi hai detto nulla»_  
«Non dovevo andare da nessuna parte» disse Kenjiro, ripetendo la stessa esatta frase di poco prima - una certa frustrazione stava cominciando a ribollire sotto la superficie delle sue parole: perché non riuscivano a capire? Kenjiro non aveva ragione di mentire.  
Non era lui ad avere dei segreti, d’altronde.  
  
Ci fu un breve silenzio, e poi un sospiro.  
_«Capisco. Mi dispiace non poter liberarmi prima, temo che potrò tornare a casa solo tra qualche ora - starai bene? Goshiki resterà con te, se lo vorrai»_  
  
Ma Kenjiro non stava bene, e non poteva promettere che lo sarebbe stato in un futuro prossimo o lontano.  
  
E soprattutto non voleva che quell’impostore che indossava il viso di Goshiki gli stesse vicino più del necessario.  
«No. Non lo voglio» disse, e si accorse che la sua voce era forse suonata più fredda di quanto avesse inizialmente inteso.  
Meglio.  
  
_«Kenjiro…?»_  
«Non lo voglio più vedere - non ci si può fidare di lui. È pericoloso averlo vicino»  
  
Ma non si poteva fidare nemmeno di Wakatoshi, tutto considerato - Wakatoshi lo aveva tradito, e probabilmente non gli importava. Non lo amava.  
  
Lo sentì inspirare bruscamente, ed eccola: ecco la prova che cercava.  
Suo marito doveva sapere di essere in difetto, e forse temeva che Goshiki lasciasse trapelare… qualcosa.  
Ma quello non era Goshiki; Wakatoshi lo sapeva? Si fidava di uno sconosciuto?  
Tutti quei fili di indizi e sospetti iniziavano a stringersi.  
  
_«Kenjiro, perché dici queste cose?»_ chiese Wakatoshi, più serio e meno spaventato di quanto Kenjiro si aspettasse.  
«Perché non lo voglio qui. Forse non dovrei… non dovrei stare qui nemmeno io» disse, più incerto, e s’interruppe subito - andarsene? E dove?  
  
Kenjiro fuori da quelle mura non esisteva; al di fuori di quella casa di bambola, non era altro che fredda, fragile porcellana - perché tentare?  
  
_«No, non dirlo mai. Ti scongiuro»_  
Ed ecco la paura, la preoccupazione nella voce di Wakatoshi.  
  
Kenjiro l’aspettava come si attende un qualcosa di spaventoso ma inevitabile: con grande, smisurato sollievo.  
Sarebbe stato davvero semplice ignorare tutto e tornare a essere vetro e porcellana - un bellissimo soprammobile, un amato possesso, una _bambola_ \- ma quella non era la vita che Kenjiro aveva scelto.  
E poi quella paura era qualcosa di così alieno rispetto alla sua idea di Wakatoshi! Gli era quasi impossibile associare quelle poche parole alla felicità che avevano creato insieme anni prima.  
  
«Perché mi scongiuri? Mi troverai qui» replicò, ed era già stanco.  
Era la loro prima vera conversazione dopo tanto tempo, e Kenjiro non sentiva niente.  
Forse qualcosa in lui davvero non andava.  
  
_«Provo a liberarmi - sarò lì al più presto, capito? Arrivo presto»_ disse Wakatoshi, e la premura e la preoccupazione nella sua voce si accompagnavano a un fruscio di sottofondo - un movimento di fogli, e poi una sedia che si spostava.  
Kenjiro davvero non riusciva a capire il motivo di quella fretta improvvisa.  
Non disse nulla.  
Chiuse la chiamata, e si chiese che cosa avrebbe fatto Taichi al suo posto; avrebbe aspettato, forse. Taichi era bravo ad aspettare e ad ascoltare.  
  
Alzò lo sguardo, e vide Goshiki poggiato con la schiena contro lo stipite della porta, dal lato della cucina.  
L’intensità del suo sguardo lo turbava più di ogni altra cosa - c’era qualcosa di sbagliato, di vago, di strano; era un’imitazione quasi perfetta, ma restava pur sempre un’imitazione.  
Lo fissava con occhi di vetro, senza sorridere.  
Goshiki non sarebbe rimasto in silenzio così a lungo.  
  
«Era Ushijima?» gli chiese il finto Goshiki.  
Sembrava che già lo sapesse.  
«Sì. Tornerà prima, penso» rispose Kenjiro, e non aggiunse altro. Non poteva fidarsi di quel Goshiki.  
  
«Mi ha chiesto di restare finché non sarà qui anche lui. Ti dispiace se mi siedo qui?» aggiunse l’altro con una gentilezza che Kenjiro davvero non si aspettava.  
Gli rispose con un cenno, e Goshiki prese posto non troppo vicino a lui - forse aveva percepito la sua angoscia, o forse i suoi sguardi erano stati più freddi delle sue parole; in ogni caso, era grato per quella distanza.  
  
Ansioso di ritrovare il silenzio e la tranquillità dei giorni precedenti, Kenjiro chiuse gli occhi, cercando di non pensare alla paura di Wakatoshi, ai fili che ricoprivano i polsi di Goshiki, che stringevano la sua pelle chiara e il volante della sua auto, e alle mani di Oikawa Tooru che avevano toccato suo marito.  
  
No, non riusciva a fermare i pensieri; si alzò in piedi e si diresse con passo incerto verso la piccola terrazza della loro cucina.  
Il falso Goshiki non lo seguì; qualcuno aveva bussato alla porta.  
  
Osservò per un momento la luce del sole contro i vetri, e il vento che faceva ondeggiare dolcemente gli steli e le foglie delle piante di Wakatoshi.  
Quel momento era reale, era proprio lì, e Kenjiro vi si aggrappò con una disperazione che non gli apparteneva.  
Si appoggiò contro la ringhiera, e strinse i pugni; il freddo del metallo sotto le sue dita era qualcosa di solido, qualcosa di vero, qualcosa che poteva sentire e impugnare contro quello strano, orrendo senso di alienazione.  
Era stanco delle bugie e dei sospetti, delle ombre sfuggenti che lo tormentavano - era stanco di avere paura.  
  
Voleva sentire l’aria sul viso e il freddo sulla pelle; voleva ricordare d’essere carne e sangue, e non vetro e porcellana.  
Salire sul bordo del balcone non fu difficile - l’aveva fatto molte altre volte con Satori e con Taichi, quelle notti in cui le stelle brillavano su un cielo particolarmente limpido; vi si sedette, lasciando dondolare le gambe nel vuoto e appoggiando gli avambracci sulla ringhiera, e rimpianse la bellezza del cielo stellato.  
  
Per la prima volta in vita sua, non desiderava altro che poter cadere senza doversi buttare.  
Si sarebbe rotto in mille pezzi?  
  
Due forti braccia gli circondarono la vita, tirandolo gentilmente per riportarlo all’interno del terrazzo.  
Kenjiro non fece resistenza.  
  
Non gli servì girarsi per sapere che era suo marito a stringerlo; anche se ormai era in piedi sul pavimento del terrazzo, lontano dal bordo, Wakatoshi non l'aveva ancora lasciato andare.  
  
«Ehi, come stai?»  
Sentiva la voce di Wakatoshi dietro di sé, e sentiva le vibrazioni del suo torace contro la schiena; non aveva davvero voglia di girarsi e guardarlo negli occhi, perciò rimase immobile.  
Stranamente, non si sentiva teso: d’istinto si era rilassato tra le braccia di suo marito, poggiandosi contro il suo petto senza pensarci troppo - doveva essere un qualche meccanismo radicato nel profondo, un automatismo che legava Wakatoshi al tepore e al conforto di casa loro; quando c’era lui, Kenjiro sentiva un’ondata di coraggio, la sicurezza che sarebbe andato tutto bene.  
  
Ma Wakatoshi non lo amava più, ed era una vera tragedia - Oikawa Tooru si era già reso conto di quanto fosse fortunato? Di quanto l’amore di Wakatoshi fosse prezioso, inestimabile? Si era reso conto di cosa era riuscito a sottrarre a Kenjiro, dell’immensità del danno che gli aveva causato?  
  
«È presto, non è nemmeno mezzogiorno. Oikawa non avrà bisogno di te?» disse; sentì la sua stessa voce distante, indistinta, quasi artificiale, e ne ebbe quasi paura - sarebbe diventato anche lui come l’impostore con le fattezze di Goshiki, con gli occhi vuoti e un cuore di vetro?  
«Non lavoriamo nello stesso ufficio» rispose Wakatoshi, e con una calma che irritava infinitamente Kenjiro - non aveva ancora capito? Non aveva capito che Kenjiro già _sapeva_ , che aveva già compreso da tempo?  
Era frustrante, era doloroso e umiliante; Wakatoshi non gli aveva mai mentito, prima d’ora.  
Oikawa Tooru era davvero una pessima influenza.  
  
«Penso che avrà bisogno di te lo stesso» sospirò Kenjiro, e per un attimo dimenticò la rabbia e la frustrazione, e lasciò che la tristezza lo soffocasse.  
Aveva il diritto di essere triste, no? Aveva il diritto di intristirsi se suo marito…    
«Tu hai bisogno di me, adesso. Nient’altro ha importanza»  
  
Rimase in silenzio per diversi minuti.  
Wakatoshi non sciolse l’abbraccio: continuò a tenerlo vicino, a mescolare il loro calore e i battiti del loro cuore.  
Forse era questo il modo per sentirsi di nuovo…?  
  
  
Costrinse il suo corpo a muoversi, ignorando quella stanchezza improvvisa, e a voltarsi verso Wakatoshi; vide la preoccupazione sul suo volto, e un’immensa dolcezza nei suoi occhi.  
Chissà come doveva apparire Kenjiro riflesso nel suo sguardo - ma forse non era neanche lui, forse era solo un riflesso vuoto, e non era niente per Wakatoshi, neanche per i suoi occhi, neanche per il suo cuore, neanche…  
  
Gli strinse gli avambracci con dita tremanti, e guardò quel volto quasi avidamente; l’aveva amato, e ancora lo amava.  
Lo amava.  
Le sue mani presto si spostarono sulle spalle di Wakatoshi, e poi sul collo, e sulle guance, e lì si fermarono; accarezzò i suoi zigomi con i polpastrelli, e finalmente lo guardò dritto negli occhi.  
In un’altra vita, forse… in un’altra vita...  
«Che cosa ci siamo fatti, Wakatoshi?» sussurrò piano, come una preghiera, o forse come un rimpianto; lasciò ricadere le mani di nuovo sugli avambracci del marito, e nascose il volto nel suo petto.  
Solo un’ultima volta, si disse; solo quest’ultima volta.  
  
Una mano di Wakatoshi si posò subito sulla sua nuca, e l’altra lo strinse - forse più per abitudine che per vero affetto, sospettava Kenjiro.  
Ma com’era nostalgico, quel tocco! Dirgli addio era doloroso, più doloroso di qualsiasi altra cosa.  
  
«So che tu stai cercando di dirmi qualcosa, comunicarmi un malessere, ma io non riesco a capire» rispose Wakatoshi, e anche la sua voce era bassa, e imbevuta di un qualcosa che sembrava quasi tristezza, «Capisco che qualcosa che non va, e voglio sistemarlo. Voglio sistemarlo insieme a te e aiutarti, ma prima devo capire… devi aiutarmi a capire»  
  
Ma Kenjiro non era tanto ingenuo da illudersi: certo, Wakatoshi aveva imparato a mentire proprio bene, doveva riconoscerlo - sembrava quasi sincero, genuinamente triste, genuinamente disposto a sopportare ancora… a sopportare lui.  
Non sarebbe stato meglio un taglio netto, una fine pulita? Non sarebbe stato più semplice lasciarlo per Oikawa Tooru, buttarlo via come una bambola ormai venuta a noia?  
  
Si divincolò dall’abbraccio e rientrò dentro casa, e già gli mancava il calore di Wakatoshi.  
Non sarebbe stato meglio andarsene e basta? Che senso poteva mai avere rimanere senza esserci? Per quanto ancora avrebbe rimpianto la sua assenza?  
  
  
«Kenjiro, ti prego»  
Suo marito l’aveva seguito, e lo guardava con una dedizione assoluta che aveva sempre riservato solo e soltanto a lui.  
Non più solo a lui, ricordò a se stesso. Non più...  
«Aiutami a capire, ti prego» continuò Wakatoshi, cercando di nuovo il suo viso, e i suoi occhi, ma Kenjiro già gli dava le spalle.  
  
«È andato via?» disse invece, di nuovo freddo, di nuovo terrorizzato - no, non poteva fare due volte lo stesso errore: non poteva fidarsi di Wakatoshi, non poteva abbassare la guardia nemmeno per un minuto.  
Non poteva tornare a essere di plastica, con un cuore vuoto e uno sguardo di vetro.  
«Andato… parli di Goshiki?» gli chiese Wakatoshi, quasi incredulo, e Kenjiro davvero non riusciva a comprendere come non se ne fosse accorto, come potesse fidarsi.  
No, lui parlava di quella cosa, quell’automa, quell’impostore - e dov’era Goshiki? Dov’era il vero Goshiki?  
«No, lui… _quello_ … non ci si può fidare, non capisci? È pericoloso. Non lo conosciamo affatto. Tu credi di conoscerlo ma non è così» rispose, inciampando sulle parole, perso in quella rabbia e in quella paura che gli avevano annebbiato gli occhi e la mente, e che non erano ancora scomparse del tutto.  
«Goshiki è andato via non appena sono arrivato io» disse Wakatoshi lentamente, e lo afferrò per un braccio, costringendolo per la prima volta a fermarsi e a guardarlo in faccia.  
L’ansia sul suo volto non accennava a diminuire, anzi - sembrava… panico?  
«Kenjiro, cosa è successo? Rispondi almeno a questo, per favore, mi sto preoccupando davvero molto»  
  
Kenjiro liberò il braccio con uno strattone - ma com’era possibile che proprio non se ne fosse accorto?  
«Quello non è Goshiki. È… qualcuno. Sa dove abitiamo, non gli servivano le indicazioni stradali. È strano. Non lo voglio vicino» disse, e quelle parole sembravano veleno nella sua bocca; non riusciva a fare a meno di addossare almeno parte della colpa a Wakatoshi.  
  
Suo marito fece un passo indietro, e nascose l’orrore dietro un’espressione calma, concentrata, ed era tutto inutile perché Kenjiro _sapeva_.  
Non rispose alle sue parole e ai suoi inciampi; gli chiese di sedersi, e anche la sua voce era calma, e poi poggiò sul tavolo un bicchiere d’acqua e una pillola.  
Gli parve strano - aveva già preso la solita medicina a colazione, e in genere prendeva la seconda subito dopo cena.  
  
  
Disse solo: «L’ho già presa», brusco e irritato dal modo in cui suo marito continuava a ignorare ciò che diceva, salvo poi affermare di non riuscire a _capire_.  
Avrebbe tanto voluto avere la maschera che aveva indossato quasi per sbaglio quando era uscito, ma aveva paura che fosse finita in pezzi insieme a tutto il resto - doveva essere di porcellana, proprio come lui.  
«Penso sia meglio aggiungerne una, solo per oggi. Il dottor Sugawara poi ci dirà qualcosa di più nel pomeriggio» rispose Ushijima, che pareva non aver perso affatto la calma.  
Quella sua pacatezza non faceva che esasperare ancora di più Kenjiro; qualcosa di oscuro si agitava in lui, un desiderio irrefrenabile di colpire e distruggere.  
  
E mentre si torceva le dita, sentì qualcosa: per un momento soltanto, gli parve di sentire un piccolo rigonfiamento sotto la pelle del polso, e un filo...  
  
No, no, non doveva perdere il controllo - non era mai bello quando succedeva. Era doloroso, e rimettersi in piedi gli costava sempre troppa fatica.  
Ricordò le parole del dottor Sugawara, e immaginò una bolla intorno a sé: niente poteva toccarlo.  
Regolò lentamente i respiri finché non si calmò anche il suo cuore, e finalmente sciolse i pugni e rilassò tutti i muscoli.  
  
Prese la pillola con due sorsi d’acqua; si alzò e si diresse verso il suo studio con passi lenti, stanchi.  
Non si voltò nemmeno una volta per guardare Wakatoshi.  
  
  
**  
  
  
«Non lo so, Satori, da qualche tempo si comporta in modo davvero strano. Ho una brutta sensazione»  
  
La condensa sui finestrini aveva cominciato a creare minuscole goccioline; fuori iniziava a fare freddo sul serio, pensò Satori, mentre osservava il mondo ricoperto da quelle goccioline - la sera che calava presto, le luci delle case che rischiaravano tutt’intorno, e infine il vero motivo per cui si trovavano lì, a parlare in macchina con i finestrini chiusi e il riscaldamento acceso.  
  
L’edificio dove lavorava il dottor Sugawara era un palazzo grazioso ma sobrio; la luce dello studio era ancora accesa.  
Si chiese quanto mancasse alla fine della seduta di Kenjiro - buttò un’occhiata all’orologio: ancora ventitré minuti. Avevano un quarto d’ora per esaurire quella conversazione spinosa.  
  
«Pensavo che quel nuovo farmaco lo stesse aiutando parecchio» considerò Tendo, pensieroso, invitando Wakatoshi a proseguire con un gesto della mano.  
Non aveva mai visto il suo migliore amico così preoccupato - non dai tempi del ricovero di Kenjiro, almeno; quelli erano stati mesi davvero terribili, sì, ma li avevano superati.  
Kenjiro ora stava bene, sembrava stabile: certo, aveva avuto delle brutte giornate nel corso degli anni, ma nulla di troppo serio, e a detta del suo psichiatra era perfettamente normale.  
  
«Infatti, ma ultimamente ha detto delle cose molto strane. E il modo in cui si comporta è ancora più strano» sospirò Wakatoshi, poggiando i polsi sul volante.  
  
Si fermava sempre ad aspettare Kenjiro quando lo accompagnava dal dottor Sugawara - e le sedute stavano diventando un impegno sempre più presente nella loro routine; nell’ultima settimana lo aveva accompagnato fino allo studio almeno quattro volte.  
Satori non poteva dire di non essere almeno un po’ preoccupato per la frequenza con cui il dottore aveva rinnovato gli appuntamenti; ricordava che fino a poco tempo prima, Kenjiro non visitava lo studio dello psichiatra per più di tre o quattro volte al mese.  
  
«Pensi a una ricaduta?» chiese a Wakatoshi, con voce seria e greve, appesantita dalla preoccupazione e da un inspiegabile senso di attesa.  
«Sì, lo temo. E a quanto ha detto il dottor Sugawara, non dovremmo stare tranquilli - non lo vedeva così da anni, peggiora a vista d’occhio»  
Satori rabbrividì.  
«E che cosa suggerisce? Nuovi farmaci? L’ultima volta che gli ha cambiato prescrizione, Kenjiro è stato malissimo. Non ha dormito per una settimana»  
Wakatoshi si voltò verso di lui con sguardo sofferente, appesantito di mille pensieri e troppi timori, e disse: «No, ha detto che potrebbe essere necessario ricoverarlo di nuovo. Io ho cercato di dissuaderlo, sai bene quanto Kenjiro abbia odiato il periodo del ricovero…»  
«Ricoverarlo? Addirittura? Santo cielo… è davvero così grave? Grave da ricovero?» replicò Satori, la voce contrita; sentiva un gemito intrappolato nel petto, e un pessimo presentimento per il futuro.  
  
Wakatoshi si strinse nelle spalle, e Tendo si sentì spezzare il cuore mentre lo osservava farsi piccolo sotto il peso di quel dolore.  
Una goccia di condensa attraversò il parabrezza, e l’orologio di Satori indicava le cinque e quarantatré minuti.  
«Così dice. Mi ha anche accennato che vorrebbe richiedere la consulenza di un suo amico, Akaashi Keiji - un medico molto stimato e competente, dice, e io non sono contrario. E i soldi non ci mancano, però…» iniziò, ma la frase perse vigore e sembrò morire lì, a metà.  
  
«Però questo significa che è una cosa davvero seria» concluse Tendo.  
  
Wakatoshi annuì, e distolse lo sguardo da quello dell’amico per controllare l’ora; mancavano quindici minuti alle sei.  
«Dovremmo iniziare a entrare, e salire allo studio… potresti accompagnare tu Kenjiro fino in macchina? Io devo parlare con Sugawara» sospirò Ushijima, e Tendo non lo aveva mai visto così stanco.  
«Ma certo! Forse dovrei parlargli anche io, una volta o l’altra - sai, per quella cosa di Eita. Kenjiro crede ancora che lui lo detesti? Cos’ha detto il dottore?»  
Wakatoshi scosse la testa.  
«Non molto. Credo si tratti sempre di percezioni, sai. La sua realtà talvolta è così lontana dalla mia, dalla nostra…» disse, ed esitò per un momento, perso di nuovo nel suo dolore.  
«Wakatoshi?»  
«Lo sto perdendo, Satori»  
  
Non aveva mai sentito tanta tristezza nella voce di Wakatoshi prima d’ora - era straziante, davvero.  
«Lo sto perdendo, e non posso farci nulla. Kawanishi ha detto che Kenjiro crede… anzi, no, è convinto che io l’abbia tradito. Ne è certo»  
  
Che assurdità - Wakatoshi amava Kenjiro più di ogni altra persona al mondo, più di ogni altra cosa, forse più della vita stessa.  
  
«Come può pensare una cosa del genere…?»  
La voce di Satori esprimeva tutta la sua incredulità, ma non era abbastanza, non sarebbe mai stato abbastanza: intrattenere una simile idea anche solo per gioco, per scherzo, era così assurdo da apparirgli sinceramente ridicolo.  
«Io davvero non saprei. Crede che io mi sia innamorato di un’altra persona» disse Wakatoshi, la voce a metà tra il pianto e il riso.  
  
«E la cosa più assurda e strana finora è che crede che Goshiki non sia più lui: è convinto che sia un qualche impostore, o un suo doppio, non lo so. Il dottore sembrava così allarmato, l’altro giorno… speriamo sia un caso isolato - se non lo fosse, dovrà richiedere per forza la consulenza di quel suo collega, e fare altri esami, e le radiografie… Kenjiro odia questo genere di cose»  
  
  
Era da tanto tempo che Tendo non sentiva parlare così a lungo Wakatoshi; era inusuale, e pareva quasi che i loro ruoli si fossero invertiti.  
A Satori non dispiaceva affatto ascoltare, ma come avrebbe voluto che le circostanze fossero diverse, più felici, e che non aleggiasse su di loro quella sorta di cattivo presagio...  
  
Mancavano cinque minuti alle sei.  
  
Wakatoshi non disse più niente; spense il motore dell’auto in silenzio, e scesero entrambi soli con i propri pensieri, con le proprie speranze.  
  
Eppure c’era quella sensazione sospesa, quell’incubo che incombeva su di loro…  
La luce dello studio era ancora accesa - una guida rassicurante nel silenzio di quella notte invernale.  
  
Quattro minuti alle sei.  
  
  
**  
  
  
Sarebbe stato inesatto dire che Kenjiro non se lo aspettasse, che non avesse immaginato… lo aveva persino chiesto a Wakatoshi, un giorno - gli aveva domandato: cosa farai dopo che sarò morto? Chi altro cercherai, a chi altro ti legherai?  
  
Ma non si era chiesto una cosa vitale, l’aveva dimenticata, e non gli aveva posto la domanda più importante di tutte: aspetterai almeno che io muoia?  
E se Wakatoshi non avesse aspettato la sua morte?  
  
  
E forse, forse aveva ignorato un’altra prospettiva fondamentale - aveva ignorato che la porcellana non è viva, che gli occhi di vetro non versano lacrime, che forse lui non era vivo da un po’.  
  
Ed ora c’erano cose più urgenti, misteri da svelare - il silenzio di quel falso Goshiki sembrava gridare pericolo, e i fili… non aveva rivisto Goshiki, ma aveva visto quei fili, ed erano ovunque, e ora che avevano preso anche Hayato e Reon… di chi poteva fidarsi?  
  
Non riusciva a trovare il coraggio di uscire dal silenzio in cui s’era barricato, dal buio che lo proteggeva dal mondo esterno - sentiva la voce di Wakatoshi alternarsi al tono più allegro di Satori, e a quello più basso di Eita, ma aveva paura.  
Loro sapevano…?  
  
Parlare dei fili con il dottor Sugawara era stato un errore, accennarlo a lui e a Wakatoshi era stato un errore tremendo, orribile: non sapevano difendersi, ed erano così vulnerabili.  
Kenjiro non sapeva come proteggersi, e come proteggere tutti loro; per il dottor Sugawara era tardi - l’avevano già preso, e chissà dove, chissà dov’era. Chissà se Goshiki era con lui.  
Non aveva smesso di partecipare alle sue sedute per paura di destare sospetti.  
  
Il dottor Akaashi invece era privo di fili, e aveva i polsi liberi, gli occhi limpidi, e una voce calma e rassicurante anche sopra l’assordante _clack-clack-clack_ della macchina per la risonanza magnetica...  
  
«Ciao, Kenjiro»  
La voce di Satori lo colse di sorpresa - una lama di luce tagliava la penombra della stanza, e il suo tono era molto sommesso, e dolce - che strano, pensò. Che strano.  
Lo raggiunse piano, senza fare rumore né movimenti bruschi, e si inginocchiò accanto a lui.  
«Te la senti di venire un po’ nell’altra stanza con noi?» gli chiese, e non aveva ancora allungato una mano per sfiorargli i capelli, e anche quello era strano, era proprio strano; Satori era sempre stato affettuoso. Non gli sembrava giusto.  
  
Ah, già - erano lì per la promozione di Semi. Wakatoshi si stava congratulando, poco fa… un’ora fa? Era già passata un’ora?  
Anche una parte di lui voleva congratularsi con Eita, e chiedere scusa per qualunque cosa avesse causato quell’odio, qualunque… ma forse era stato l’orgoglio a trattenerlo, o forse la consapevolezza che non sarebbe cambiato nulla - a che sarebbe servito? Oikawa non aveva un cuore di vetro come lui; era colpa sua se Wakatoshi non l’amava, ma perché scusarsi con Eita? Non sarebbe cambiato nulla.  
Semi avrebbe continuato ad odiarlo, e Kenjiro avrebbe continuato a provare rimorso per quell’odio inspiegabile, e rimpianto per ciò che avevano avuto e non avrebbero potuto avere mai più, e-  
  
«Pensi che… credi che Semi-san detesterebbe ricevere le mie congratulazioni?» disse Kenjiro a voce bassa - sperava che non lo sentisse nessuno, neanche Tendo.  
  
Ma Tendo l’aveva sentito, e gli strinse le mani; gli occhi gli brillavano di gioia e sorpresa.  
«Oh, Kenjiro, ma certo che no! Lo renderesti molto felice» rispose, e c’era un’emozione sottesa, qualcosa di vibrante - forse speranza?  
«Davvero?»  
«Assolutamente sì. Te lo giuro»  
  
Poteva farlo: parlare con Semi non l’avrebbe rotto in mille pezzi. No, l’aveva già fatto tante altre volte.  
  
Eita e Wakatoshi erano in salotto, e avevano sentito i suoi passi anche se era stato attento a non fare rumore, a non attirare subito l’odio nello sguardo di Semi; il cuore gli batteva all’impazzata, e l’eco dei battiti pulsava appena dietro le orecchie - da quando era diventato così difficile…?  
  
«Congratulazioni» disse, infine, guardando Eita negli occhi.  
In qualche modo, sapeva che il suo volto era rimasto impassibile, e che la sua voce era ancora troppo fredda, troppo meccanica per sembrare sincera, ed Eita l’avrebbe odiato ancora di più, ne era certo.  
E forse era per questo che aveva spalancato un po’ gli occhi, e socchiuso le labbra, lasciando un “Oh” sospeso, non detto; forse era stato un errore.  
«Grazie - non hai idea di quanto significhi per me… grazie, Kenjiro» gli rispose con voce bassa, esitante, ricolma di un sentimento che Kenjiro non era riuscito a individuare con precisione.  
Wakatoshi e Satori erano rimasti in silenzio, ma sembravano brillare - erano raggianti, e Kenjiro non riusciva davvero a capirne il motivo.  
  
Indietreggiò subito dopo, ed era già esausto; era stato difficile, e forse anche inutile, perché Semi non l’avrebbe perdonato per così poco, per… per cosa?  
Forse avrebbe preferito ricevere quelle congratulazioni da Oikawa Tooru in una casa vera, e non in una casa di bambola.  
  
Satori stava preparando dei cocktail analcolici per brindare - Kenjiro non beveva, non poteva bere, e Tendo era sempre stato attento a ricordarsene - ed era in cucina da qualche minuto; Semi e Wakatoshi avevano ripreso la conversazione di poco prima, e Kenjiro si accontentava di essere un osservatore silenzioso, un fantasma seduto sul divano di fronte al loro.  
Fissava i polsi di Semi con timore, come se si aspettasse di vedere dei fili sollevarli da un momento all’altro, e Semi non lo meritava, anche se lo odiava e lui non sapeva il perché…  
  
  
Il suo sguardo fu catturato da uno stormo che attraversava il cielo, fuori dalla finestra - fuori dalla quelle mura di carta, da quella casa di bambola.  
Chissà com’era volare.  
  
Forse avrebbe dovuto riprendere quella sceneggiatura che aveva promesso ad Ennoshita; il film era solo un’idea, un abbozzo, certo, ma era già inconfondibile il tocco della sua regia. Kenjiro aveva sempre amato i lavori di Ennoshita, e lavorare con lui, scrivere per lui; nessuno sapeva animare le sue carte come Ennoshita Chikara.  
  
Aveva lasciato il fascicolo nello studio; forse avrebbe fatto in tempo a prenderlo prima del brindisi, pensò, dato che Tendo era ancora in cucina.  
Si alzò dal divano ma non fece un passo: Satori era tornat-  
  
Un ansito sfuggì al suo controllo, e le gambe gli tremavano; dovette sedersi di nuovo, ma non riusciva a smettere di tremare.  
Si portò le mani al viso, e teneva premuta la bocca affinché loro non sentissero il suo affanno improvviso.  
No, no, com’era possibile? Se n’era andato per un momento, un momento soltanto…!  
Due fili sottilissimi tenevano sollevate le braccia di Satori, che reggevano un vassoio con quattro bicchieri - ma quello non era Satori, non poteva esserlo: era un impostore, certo, doveva esserlo, era finto, _finto_ …  
  
«Kenjiro?!»  
La voce allarmata di Wakatoshi lo scosse, ma non riusciva a distogliere lo sguardo da quelle mani, e quegli occhi, e da quei fili fusi ai polsi di quel dannato burattino -  
Tutto intorno a lui si era fermato all’improvviso: tutto era sospeso su fili intangibili, e sulla sua paura.  
Le voci e i movimenti precipitarono di nuovo su di lui in un momento. Kenjiro si sentiva soffocare.  
  
Nascose il volto tra le mani, si raccolse su se stesso e cercò di respirare come gli aveva spiegato il dottor Sugawara - immaginò una bolla intorno a sé, e niente poteva toccarlo, e poi provò a inspirare piano, e poi espirare, e…  
Non c’era nulla che potesse fare per Tendo, era condannato.  
  
  
Wakatoshi gli si avvicinò con una fretta quasi precipitosa, ma la sua mano, sospesa a pochi centimetri dal suo viso, non osava sfiorarlo.  
Kenjiro aveva i brividi.  
Si alzò di scatto, ignorando il braccio teso di Wakatoshi, e l’espressione confusa, ferita, meccanica - _finta, finta, finta_ \- di quel dannato automa, del burattino identico a Satori; si voltò a guardare solo Semi alla disperata ricerca di qualcuno che lo conoscesse, di qualcuno che forse in fondo al cuore ancora l’amava…  
  
Ma vedeva solo fili tesi, lunghi, ingarbugliati a quelli di Satori, e uno sguardo vitreo.  
  
Sentiva la gola stretta da un pianto silenzioso, da un lutto indicibile; aveva perso così tanto tempo a farsi odiare da Semi, e se solo gli avesse chiesto scusa, se solo avesse raccolto il coraggio prima…  
Quel rimpianto aveva un sapore amarissimo.  
  
Corse fuori dalla porta senza prendere il cappotto, e nemmeno la bozza della sceneggiatura per Ennoshita - l’avrebbe perdonato, non era poi così urgente; si precipitò in strada, e superò quasi di corsa quella strada infinita di villette, e giardini recintati, e troppo, troppo rimpianto.  
  
Si fermò solo quando fu certo di essere solo, e di essere lontano; prese il cellulare in mano, ancora tremante, e compose il numero di Taichi.  
  
  
**  
  
  
L'interno dell'auto era tiepido, piacevole rispetto al freddo pungente di quella sera; Wakatoshi però non poteva fare a meno di rigirarsi sul sedile, e ancora non aveva avviato il motore.  
  
Aveva lasciato Kenjiro nel loro appartamento, e già dormiva; si era assicurato che prendesse la solita medicina, e una pillola in più per assicurargli almeno un po’ di riposo, una piccola tregua per la sua mente sconvolta.  
Avrebbe dormito ancora a lungo: quelli erano gli unici momenti in cui Wakatoshi si sentiva sicuro abbastanza da poter respirare per un attimo, e lasciar andare la preoccupazione per qualche ora.  
  
Era uscito di casa e aveva raggiunto lo studio del dottor Sugawara nel silenzio assoluto della quiete notturna. C'era la luna nuova, e quell'oscurità faceva risplendere le stelle.  
  
La luce dello studio era ancora accesa, e Wakatoshi per un momento pensò di aver vissuto quello stesso istante già una volta, settimane prima – tuttavia Tendo non c'era: stavolta era lui solo contro le sue paure e le sue speranze.  
  
Il colloquio con il dottor Sugawara e il dottor Akaashi aveva superato le sue aspettative sia in negativo che in positivo; ne era uscito confuso, terrorizzato, ma almeno ora aveva un nome, un'etichetta da attribuire alla follia delle ultime settimane – se l'era fatto scrivere su un foglio di carta, e ancora non poteva crederci.  
Ma era pur sempre un nome a cui aggrapparsi.  
  
Prese in mano il foglio piegato in due, e rilesse quel nome due, tre, dieci volte: _Sindrome di Capgras_.  
Lo leggeva e rileggeva, e ne scandiva le sillabe prima in silenzio, poi ad alta voce, ma non riusciva proprio a capire, a non pensare a quanto fosse assurdo; com'era possibile? Era semplicemente assurdo pensare che qualcuno potesse scambiare le persone care per impostori, crederli bambole – era assurdo pensare che suo marito potesse credere una cosa del genere.  
Non riusciva proprio a spiegarselo, e non riusciva a perdonarsi di non essersene accorto prima, di non essere riuscito a capire.  
D’altronde, aveva passato anni a cercare di comprendere quell’altra malattia di Kenjiro - e gli incubi, e le notti insonni, i pensieri che giravano in tondo per tornare su se stessi completamente cambiati, i pensieri privi di senso, le ossessioni incomprensibili; dopo anni, finalmente era riuscito a _capire_.  
  
Che errore pensare di poter comprendere anche questo, di accorgersene per tempo - che arroganza; non aveva idea di come affrontare quella spaventosa novità. Avrebbe impiegato anni a capire anche quella sindrome?  
  
Ed era una patologia rara, davvero rara, tanto da aver colto alla sprovvista i due dottori: li aveva costretti a lunghe telefonate con i colleghi, e ricerche infinite.  
Nessuno dei due aveva mai curato un paziente affetto da tale sindrome, e nemmeno conoscevano colleghi che l'avevano fatto.  
Il dottor Akaashi tuttavia aveva provato a spiegarne i sintomi con parole semplici e gentili – a spiegargli il processo delicato di connessione e riconoscimento reciproco tra la percezione emotiva, quella uditiva e quella sensoriale, e di come in Kenjiro questo processo si fosse come inceppato, di come tutte quelle percezioni si fossero scollegate tra loro, trasformando volti familiari e amati in volti di bambola.  
Wakatoshi aveva ascoltato con attenzione, e aveva compreso alcune cose, e non ne aveva comprese molte altre.  
Era normale, gli aveva detto il dottore: era tutto normale.  
Aveva tutto il diritto di essere confuso, e di essere sollevato, perché finalmente aveva un nome, un significato per tutto… tutto quello.  
  
  
Certo, aveva perfettamente senso: spiegava il comportamento bizzarro di Kenjiro negli ultimi tempi, e la diffidenza improvvisa e ingiustificabile nei confronti di Goshiki, e poi il suo terrore nel vedere Tendo da un momento all’altro, senza ragione e senza preavviso… adesso il motivo gli appariva almeno un poco più chiaro, ma c'era ancora un'angoscia che appesantiva il suo cuore, il terrore di ciò che non si conosce, e che forse non si potrà mai conoscere del tutto.  
  
Wakatoshi aveva comunque annuito alla spiegazione del dottor Akaashi, sopraffatto da tutte quelle informazioni nuove che non era ancora riuscito a comprendere appieno: cos’aveva il suo Kenjiro? Era grave? Incurabile, addirittura? Non aveva ancora un'idea precisa di che cosa fosse, e forse non l'avevano nemmeno i due dottori. Ma di qualunque cosa si trattasse, gli faceva paura; aveva un nome, sì, ma restava ai suoi occhi un qualcosa di vago e inspiegabile, inafferrabile.  
  
Sugawara l'aveva guardato quasi con mortificazione, come se la colpa fosse sua e non di Wakatoshi, della sua disattenzione, della sua incuria nel prendersi cura della persona per lui più preziosa al mondo - ma no, no, non era colpa di nessuno.  
Kenjiro era malato, e le ricadute erano parte del processo di guarigione.  
C’era ancora speranza.  
  
Presto gli sarebbe toccato telefonare a Satori e ad Eita, e poi a tutti i loro amici, e ad Ennoshita, e all’editore di Kenjiro, e spiegare quella situazione così incomprensibile anche per lui; l’avrebbe fatto ben volentieri e senza battere ciglio - d’altronde, erano ben poche le cose che non avrebbe fatto per Kenjiro - ma domani, non prima: quella notte gli pareva già così pesante, così densa di dolore e inquietudine.  
Sembrava quasi un termine, un ultimo passo avanti che non può non essere fatto: e forse quel nome, quel foglio che stava stringendo tra le mani… forse era quello il loro destino, il significato della loro vita insieme.  
Qualcosa di incomprensibile.  
  
Il macigno sul suo petto diventava sempre più pesante; quel disturbo era qualcosa di nuovo, mai sentito prima. Wakatoshi non aveva idea di come aiutare Kenjiro.  
Nonostante fosse ormai avvezzo alla malattia di suo marito - sintomi come insonnia, allucinazioni e un grado molto moderato di pensiero delirante erano ormai familiari - per la prima volta non sapeva davvero che cosa fare.  
  
Terapia, farmaci e ospedalizzazione - ma solo se necessaria. Ormai viveva da anni secondo quel paradigma, e ci aveva fatto l’abitudine. Era routine, e aveva sempre funzionato.  
  
Per anni aveva imparato ad affrontare giorno per giorno anche i momenti peggiori della schizofrenia di Kenjiro, e con gli anni era arrivato persino a comprenderla, tuttavia non aveva mai visto nulla del genere prima d'ora.  
  
Ma non vi era traccia né accenno di fastidio, rammarico o amarezza nel suo cuore - la malattia di cui gli avevano parlato il dottor Sugawara e il dottor Akaashi era parte di Kenjiro, l’uomo di cui si era innamorato più di dieci anni prima, e che ancora amava; non avrebbe mai potuto provare fastidio per qualcosa che rendeva il suo Kenjiro ciò che era, per quanto fosse doloroso o difficile da trattare.  
  
  
_“Farò qualche telefonata e la chiamerò al più presto, Ushijima-san - domani sera, o tra due giorni al più tardi. Troveremo una soluzione”_ gli aveva detto infine Sugawara, determinato.  
Sembrava quasi una promessa.  
  
Wakatoshi si aggrappò a quella minuscola, flebile luce con tutte le sue forze.  
C’era ancora speranza.  
  
  
**  
  
  
Era uscito qualche minuto prima; lo credeva addormentato.  
Non era stato facile, ma Kenjiro era rimasto immobile mentre dall’altro lato del letto aveva sentito l’altro spostarsi, sedersi e infine alzarsi; le molle non avevano cigolato affatto, ma aveva sentito il materasso muoversi.  
  
Aveva avuto paura. Ne aveva da giorni.  
Ogni volta che incrociava lo sguardo dell’altro, e i fili… i fili…  
Wakatoshi ormai era perduto - preso insieme a Taichi, e lontano, lontano da lui; al suo fianco, un perfetto sconosciuto, una copia di cera, un burattino.  
Credeva davvero di poterlo ingannare? Kenjiro conosceva Wakatoshi. L’aveva sposato, lo conosceva, e poteva chiaramente vedere che quello era solo un maledetto falso, un…  
  
Ancora non capiva cosa volessero da lui; nessuno l’aveva minacciato.  
Gli sguardi sinistri e vitrei di quella folla di bambole rimanevano solo sguardi. Nessuno aveva mai tentato un atto di violenza.  
Kenjiro si chiese se non fosse per via dei fili, se non fosse scomodo, se non fossero impossibilitati a muoversi - che fosse un mero impaccio meccanico? O forse non avevano volontà propria, forse… forse erano una sorta di risonanza, la manifestazione di un desiderio represso, o forse di un incubo?  
  
O erano solo parte di un complesso, crudele gioco - forse si stavano solo prendendo gioco di lui.  
  
Buttò le pillole nel cestino dopo averle avvolte in un fazzoletto; non si fidava di quello sconosciuto, di quel falso Wakatoshi. Non voleva niente da lui.  
E non poteva dormire, doveva stare allerta, doveva cercarli, trovare suo marito, e i suoi amici… suo marito gli mancava, gli mancava più di ogni altra cosa, e non c’era più tempo per essere triste o furibondo per un errore, l’impeto di una sera - chissà se Oikawa Tooru si era già accorto dello scambio, chissà se aveva capito che quello non era Wakatoshi.  
  
Forse no, no: l’impostore che aveva preso il posto di suo marito usciva ancora negli orari più strani, quando credeva che lui dormisse, e forse aveva deciso di continuare a vedersi con Oikawa, ad approfittare della sua ingenuità, del suo non accorgersi…  
  
Ma Kenjiro non aveva tempo di preoccuparsene: doveva fuggire, fuggire da quella casa di bambola abitata da impostori e burattini, e raggiungere Wakatoshi, trovarlo, perdonarlo.  
Doveva dirgli che lo amava, che non aveva mai smesso.  
  
Non sapeva quanto ancora avrebbe retto sotto la pressione di quegli sguardi vitrei dell’impostore che gli somigliava, ed era già crollato una volta, ed era stato un errore, un terribile errore, e la sola memoria faceva nascere in lui e una paura e un’angoscia mai provate prima; era stato un momento di rabbia, un momento solo - voleva piangere e urlare e liberarsi dai fili, da tutti quei fili e dalle crepe sulla porcellana, ormai fitte come una ragnatela, e ricordava di aver spinto via il falso Wakatoshi, e di aver gridato contro di lui.  
Ricordava di aver sentito la sua risposta meccanica, e finta, finta, e di aver risposto con ancora più rabbia: _non capisci_ , gli aveva detto, _che questa è una casa di bambola? Che siete tutte bambole - e lo sei anche tu, e il dottor Sugawara, e forse… forse anche io? O io soltanto? Vuoi che vada in mille pezzi, impostore? È questo che vuoi? Lasciami andare, automa maledetto!_  
  
E forse era davvero lui l’intruso, l’ultimo rimasto, e non sapeva più…  
Che fare? Non poteva neanche rivolgersi a Taichi, ormai; la sua ultima speranza era stata soffocata dai fili, spenta con facilità, come una fiamma debole e tremula - e cosa gli restava, poi? Non gli restava più niente, niente: una vita di porcellana, una ragnatela di crepe - che importanza poteva avere?  
  
Era tutto sbagliato.  
  
Si alzò in piedi e si vestì in fretta. Sapeva di non poter riposare, di non essere in grado di… cosa sarebbe successo, se avesse chiuso gli occhi? Non poteva… era rimasto solo lui, d’altronde.  
Sfogliò la sceneggiatura che aveva finito di abbozzare per Ennoshita, per quel film, e la sua promessa; era solo un’idea, solo una trama, una traccia ancora adattabile.  
Sigillò il plico di fogli in una busta, e vi scrisse sopra il nome del suo destinatario e l’indirizzo.  
  
Adagiò la busta proprio al centro del tavolo della cucina, ben visibile: doveva ricordarsi di spedirla.  
E forse era una precauzione inutile, forse avrebbe avuto modo di consegnarla direttamente tra le sue mani, ma c’era qualcosa, quella sera, qualcosa che gli suggeriva una certa sensazione di… finalità.  
  
Gli sarebbe piaciuto poter vedere il cielo stellato.  
  
Sbloccò la porta scorrevole e uscì sul terrazzo.  
Le stelle si vedevano bene: il cielo era limpido, e l’aria era fredda. Tirava un po’ di vento, ma non era sgradevole.  
  
Un impulso inspiegabile gli fece afferrare la ringhiera, e inclinare in avanti il torso - guardò giù, verso la strada e il vuoto che lo separava dall’asfalto. Era in alto, ma non aveva paura.  
Si sedette sul muro del balcone proprio come aveva fatto giorni prima - settimane? - ed osservò a lungo quel vuoto, e quelle stelle.  
Era davvero strano.  
Era bellissimo.  
  
Voleva muovere le mani, ma non ci riusciva; qualcosa sembrava essersi impigliato alla ringhiera… un filo, sì, dei fili si erano impigliati alla ringhiera.  
Provò a staccarsi con uno strattone o due, ma era inutile; i fili erano indissolubilmente uniti ai suoi polsi, fusi alla pelle, e forse… forse era tardi anche per lui.  
Non aveva detto di non voler diventare una bambola? Certo, quella non era la vita che aveva scelto, e Kenjiro non era solo quello: non era vetro e porcellana. I fili non erano ancora riusciti a soffocarlo del tutto: lui era ancora lì. Era ancora vivo.  
  
Sporgendosi ancora un po’, notò che i fili sembravano allentarsi, se tirava in direzione opposta al terrazzo.  
Ah, ma certo: ora era tutto chiaro.  
  
Con un ultimo, piccolo slancio, portò in avanti anche tutto il resto del corpo, più vicino a quel vuoto e al cielo trapunto di stelle.  
  
E si lasciò cadere.

  
 

**Author's Note:**

> Vi ringrazio per aver letto fin qui!  
> Come al solito, un ringraziamento più che dovuto alla mia carissima Chiara, sempre indispensabile per ogni parte del mio processo creativo, per la stesura e per il betaggio delle mie storie <3 
> 
> Con questo racconto breve, vorrei inaugurare un piccolo progetto su cui sto lavorando già da qualche settimana: una raccolta di racconti fantastici, di cui Casa di bambola naturalmente fa parte.  
> Si tratterà di una raccolta di racconti brevi (di lunghezza inferiore o simile a quella di questa oneshot) che avranno come protagonisti una coppia di personaggi di Haikyuu!! sempre diversa (più o meno nota - ho scelto di cominciare con due personaggi “inusuali”, ma intendo coinvolgere anche i più noti!), e il tema conduttore è il genere a cui appartengono - il fantastico, per l’appunto.
> 
> Adorerei davvero sentire i vostri commenti, cosa vi è piaciuto e cosa no: chiedete pure tutto ciò che volete nelle recensioni, se ne avete voglia, e io le leggerò e risponderò con molto piacere!
> 
> (Potete leggere questa oneshot anche su EFP: http://efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=3606635&i=1)
> 
> Grazie ancora, e a presto con i prossimi racconti!  
> Luna.


End file.
